


What's a "meem"?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Wow, i feel so sorry for this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine what Dan and Phil's neighbour thinks of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a "meem"?

My neighbours are really, really weird.

I should elaborate, yes?

I live in a flat in downtown London, next to these two guys in their mid twenties, and I’m not sure if I should get them evicted.

The person that lived in my place before me warned me about them. “They’re internet famous, just letting you know” and all that. Did I believe that? No. Should I have? Yes.

First, their landlord told me they’re roommates, but unless they spend their time enthusiastically slamming their hands on walls constantly while groaning for fun, I’m pretty sure they’re at least 95% married stage boyfriends.

Second, there’s the video gaming. Who spends that much time playing video games? They scream at the screen, they knock speakers off their desk, and they yell “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” at each other.

Thirdly, either that tall, traditionally good looking one is cross dressing or his “internet job” caters to the kinkier sides of the net, but after that one time I knocked on their door for a battery (of all things) I have to say he looks suspiciously good as a woman.

It’s weird.

The two of them went on a vacation to Japan a while ago. The shorter one who is in pyjama pants every time I talk to him, came by and told me that they were going away for a while, so please make sure giant rabid space monkeys (?) don’t attack the flat. When they came back, they were disgustingly giggly and happy. Did they get married? Maybe. Did they get a dog? Also maybe. Did they reach the Guinness World Record for maximum amount of orgasms achieved in an hour? Likely. Did they reach the Guinness World Record for maximum amount of paper airplanes built in an hour? Almost certainly. They had packages of candy that they brought back for me. It was nasty and completely Pokemon themed.

I asked around, and apparently a bunch of teenagers on the internet like them a lot. The tall one they call their “son”, sometimes prefacing it with “small”. I wonder if they know that he’s 6’3. They also refer to him as something called a “meem”, and an “internet cult leader”. Should I move out? Should I call the police?

The other one is just called “the sun” or “precious flower” or something like that. If only they knew. Precious flower my flowery ass.

Also, apparently their fans call them a “fan” and “boat” them together. Teenagers are weird.

Should I report them to the landlord? I wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> you don't understand how hard this made me laugh


End file.
